sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Shortstack the Dog
|full name = Shortstack Meter |age = 17 |species = Dog (more specificaly a German Shepard) |gender = Male |height = short |eyes = Blue with black accents |attire = a blue scarf his mother gave him |alignment = Good?? |likes = Clouds, trees, adventures, reading, candy, running |dislikes = Pancakes, wildfires, loud noises, crowded places |relatives = all dead |friends = Dasher the Hedgehog |rivals = UwU nobody yet |enemies = his self deprication |skills = Can control the wind (not very well) |theme = Do You Wonder- Khai Dreams Backstory When he was young, him and his brother were playing in the forest outside their childhood home when loud shouts and crashing came from their house. His brother made Shortstack stay far away and hide while he went to investigate. After a few minutes hidding in a bush, he heard 3 gunshots and men exited his house and set the cottage on fire. Shortstack watched his family and childhood burn to the ground before his very feet. As he cried over his late family it began to rain and storm so he ran away. After many hours of thoughtless running he endded up at a house sitting at the top of a cliff. The Hedgehog that owned the house let him in and took care of him until she died on his 15th birthday. He packed up his things and burnt the house down. After a year of working and travling for his job Shortstack bought a house in the city and met a cat who had seen him get scooped into the air by a breeze on multiple occations. She gave him a book that explained elemental powers and dissapeared the next day. Personality Shortstack is a friendly and cheery dog who doesn't let people get close to him. He seems happy but has many walls set up to keep people out so they don't get hurt like everyone else he's ever considered family. Relationships Shortstack likes to be entertaining and cracks jokes with people while keeping them away at arms length. The only person he's ever let be involved in his life is Dasher because of them meeting and him forcing himself into Dasher's life Current Life Shortstack currently lifes across the street from the bakery that he works at. He's a baker but doesn't enjoy wasting his time cooking so he usually spends his time at the coffee shop Dasher works at to bug him. Shortstack devotes 4 hours every weekend to practice his wind power but he usually ends up getting urt or brused in the end. He craves for an adventure and an actual reason for his ability. Appearance Shortstack is a brown dog with white face and chest fur. He has freckles on his face and down his back. The tips of his hair and tail are white as well. Underneath his scarf there is a bright blue gem implanted into his neck. The insides of his ears are orange with white fuzz. Most of his clothes are blue, sky blue, and white with clouds printed onto them. Ability He has the ability to control weather patterns and the air. His current emotion dettermine the weather depending on how strong the feeling is. For example, if he's extreamly sad it will start to storm and rain very hard. If he's angry it begins a thunderstorm. The most common thing he tries to do is control the air next him. He tries to lift himself up or send puffs of air strong enough to knock a tree over. Fun Facts *Shortstack can speak latin!! *He keeps his powers a secret from everyone because he thinks they're unnatural *He can't run very fast *He gives the best hugs and makes amazing hot coco *He enjoys annoying Dasher but fears that if he's too obnoxious his (only) friend will hate him *when he sneezes, everything around him is blown back Gallery none yet lmao